


Bros to Babies

by LollyHolly99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, i have no clue what i'm doing, magic shenanigans, reader also probably will have very little clue what they are doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: You wake up one morning to find your skeleton boyfriends have reverted back to being babies. This should be fun.(On indefinite hiatus)





	1. So They're Babies Now.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look here's a thing. I should be sleeping. why are they babies? why not. I'm so tired goodnight.
> 
> (I'll get back to Make Me A Match soon I swear I'm so sorry about the wait after that last chapter. frick I'm a failure. (feel free to complain at me at my tumblr if u want. my url is the same as my name on here))
> 
> anyway the chapter's short but later ones should (hopefully) be longer. IT KEEPS HAPPENING

When you went to sleep that night, cuddled up between your two skeletal boyfriends, you didn't expect to wake up the next morning with significantly less of them, two definitely smaller skeletons, in bed with you.

"What in the hell?" you groggily pondered out loud, looking at the miniature skeletal figures laying their heads on your chest, still sound asleep.

Were these babybones... Sans and Papyrus? They certainly looked like them... but how on earth could this happen?

You recognised the immensely oversized pyjamas that they were swaddled in as your boyfriends', and came to the conclusion that either this was indeed Sans and Papyrus, somehow having been turned into babybones, or the two were playing an insanely elaborate prank on you.

But judging from the way the little guys affectionately leaned into you, even in their sleep, as your boyfriends tended to do, and just how rare skeleton monsters were, you assumed the former.

"Oh my god!" you exclaimed, the reality of the situation hitting you as you finally woke up properly. You stared in disbelief at the skeletons for a good few moments, then carefully reached over the tiny Papyrus to grab your phone, trying to avoid waking him.

Maybe Alphys would know something about this.

You called up the doctor, and were greeted with Undyne's booming voice instead of Alphys' timid one.

"Hey, nerd!!! Oh, before you ask, Alphys is a little busy right now, so I'm kind of answering calls for her! So, what's happening?"

As usual, Undyne was intense and loud. Very loud. Exactly what you didn't want. Now the babies were fidgeting, and were probably going to wake up.

"Uh, hey, Undyne. Well..."

You were cut short from answering when Sans and Papyrus began crying and wailing. Oh, _good_... they woke up.

"Woah, woah, woah, what the heck is that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" you shouted to try and rival the boys' screaming. "But, uh, 'that' is exactly the reason I'm trying to call Alphys! Sans and Papyrus have kind of... turned into babies?"

"They what." Undyne responded, surprisingly quietly, sounding just as dumbfounded as you were when you awoke.

"They're babies! Tiny babybones! And I dunno, I guessed this must be some magic thing, and Alphys might know what's going on!"

There was only silence from the other end for a good few moments.

"Um... ok, yeah, I'll... I'll go ask Alphys. Wow."

While you waited for someone to return to the phone, you turned your attention to the skeletons, trying to calm them down as best you could and stop their crying.

You were relieved to hear Alphys' voice sound through the phone."H-hello?"

"Oh, thank god, Alphys. You've gotta help me."

"What's happening? I-is that... who's crying? Do you have children with you? Why are you asking me of all people for help?"

"Okay, okay, so, oh my god, dude, you're never gonna believe this. That crying you're hearing? That's Sans and Papyrus! They're babies! They just turned into babies in the night or something because that is definitely them! I figured it was a magic thing, and I know you know what you're talking about when it comes to the science of magic and whatever, so... god, Alphys, please, I'm begging you, you gotta help me!"

"...wait, what? B-babies?"

"Yes! Babies!"

"Uh... well... um... th-that's... oh, wow. Uh... Bring them over to the lab, and I'll have a look at them. I should be done with this by the time you get here, so, uh... yeah."

"Okay, I'll head on over when I've managed to quiet them down." At that moment, Papyrus' screaming increased to an almost unbearable volume.

"No, no no! Agh, Alphys, I've got to go! Like, now! See ya later!" You didn't wait for a response from the scientist before you hung up and focused on the babies once more, shifting your attention from one to the other and back again in an attempt to stop their crying.

"Come on, shhh, shh, shh, shh, don't cry, don't cry, please..." you cooed, holding the two in your lap and gently rocking them.

After a few minutes of trying whatever you could think of, your mind turned to the box of baby stuff from Sans and Paps' childhoods in the skelebros' attic. You could sure put that to use.

* * *

After placing the two in a safe pile of blankets and pillows that you were sure they wouldn't escape from, you rushed to get the box. Inside it, you found exactly what you needed. Bottles, dummies, clothes, toys - perfect!

You brought it into Pap's room - where you'd all been sleeping - and ran downstairs to the kitchen with two of the bottles to fill them up. You filled one of them with ketchup, thinned a little for easy drinking with a bit of water, and the other with milk, for strong bones. You were sure that the grown up versions of the skeletons would appreciate your choices of drink.

When you reached Papyrus' room again, you found the babies still wailing, but less so at this point, probably becoming tired from the effort they had put into crying.

Thankfully, they took the bottles eagerly, immediately glugging down their respective drinks and finally, finally, giving your ears a much needed rest.

Now you had to get the two dressed. You couldn't rightly take them to Alphys' lab in overly huge pyjama tops that were going to fall off, could you?

After a handful of minutes of letting the boys suckle at their bottles, you gingerly pried Sans' away from him, with some resistance, but nothing you couldn't handle. You thanked god that he didn't start crying again, and started removing his tiny form from the ocean of fabric he was sat in. Sans babbled adorably as you re-dressed him in one of the bone-patterned rompers you'd uncovered from the box. It fit him perfectly. You handed him back his ketchup and moved onto Papyrus, preparing for the worst.

Surprisingly, though, baby Papyrus wasn't as much of a handful as you expected he'd be! He fought you a little bit when you had to take his milk away, but apart from that, he behaved just fine. You slipped the adult-Papy-sized shirt off of him, and replaced it with an almost identical outfit to Sans', but with inverted colours. When you were done, he looked intently at his bottle, just out of arm's reach, and you passed it to him.

The two of them sat in their blanket pile contentedly, clutching their bottles, babbling baby language to you and eachother as you watched on.

God, they looked adorable!

The thought occurred to you that you should save this moment. You grabbed your phone and started up the camera, recording the two infant skeletons. So sweet. So precious. You could have almost forgotten that these two were your boyfriends, who were actually adults...

Oh god, these two were your adult boyfriends! You had to get them to Alphys' lab!

You hurriedly got yourself dressed and ready and picked up the two skeleton babies, still clutching their bottles.

Leaving the house and locking up was somewhat difficult, having both arms full of cute little bones, but you managed, even while in a rush.

And then you were off to Alphys'.


	2. They're Still Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys takes a look at the skelebros and Frisk has a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even am I doing????????????? stab me  
> so I'm updating this fic at last  
> sorry I guess  
> anyways hope this chapter isn't completely terrible  
> sorry again  
> *crawls back into bed to hide*

“Oh my god.”

Those were the only words out of Alphys’ mouth when she answered the door to her lab, only to find you there, cradling the infant Sans and Papyrus in your arms. Her face clearly said that she was utterly nonplussed.

“I know, right?!”

“Uh... W-wow. Yeah, o-okay, I'll take a look at them. Let's bring them in. Y-you need any help there?” Alphys reached out to carry Papyrus for you, but he whined as she tried to take him from your arms, clinging to your sleeve desperately with the arm of his that wasn't wrapped around his bottle.

“Uh, well, o-ok, I guess I'll take Sans instead then.”

Sans ended up resisting Alphys’ attempts similarly.

“Huh.” Alphys said, letting go of him. “I guess they really like you.”

“They sure are my boyfriends, aren't they?” you responded.

“Yeah, that's proof enough for me!” she chuckled. “But uh... Yeah, let's head inside. Maybe I can figure out what's going on here.”

For the next hour, you sat on a rug with the two babies, playing games with them, while Alphys ran back and forth between her computers and machines and you, often bringing various bits of equipment and analysing the boys with them. A load of magical stuff that you didn't understand.

“This is pretty fascinating, if I’m honest.” she said, pressing a small ticking device over Sans’ ribs, where his soul was. “L-like, it's unfortunate as anything that it was my friends, y-your boyfriends, even, but wow, I've never seen a case like this with any monster!”

Some of the lights on the device that had previously not been flashing were now flashing. You considered asking what it meant, but realised it would probably be complicated and any explanation from Alphys would only get you more confused.

“So, are you any closer to figuring out what's going on?” you asked, bouncing Papyrus on your knee.

“I... I think so? From what I can tell, there was a large surge of magical energy around your house last night, and, uh... I guess it... made them babies? I'm sorry, that's really all I can gather from all this.” said Alphys.

“Is there any way to get them back to normal?”

“Well, I can try and find out... B-but it might take a while. A few days, weeks, a m-month or two maybe.”

“...You're kidding me.”

“N-no, sorry. I'm serious. Really, I'm sorry, but it's gonna take a while to find a way to fix them – some form of magic-reversing magic or something should do it, but there's the matter of figuring out the right one, and... Gah, I'm so sorry, I wish I could help you guys sooner!”

“I...” You sighed. “It's ok, Alphys. I think I can handle these two being like this for a while. What'd you say? Two months, tops, probably, right? Yeah, I can do that.”

Papyrus held out his miniature hand, making grabby motions, and you gave him a finger to latch onto. All in all, it was goddamn adorable. He let go after a few seconds, starting to giggle and coo while looking around the room with all the intrigue a baby could have.

“Yeah. Especially if they keep being as cute as this!”

As soon as the words left your mouth, you went from kneeling on the rug to lying flat on it, your torso almost slamming to the floor, as if your knees slipped and you'd tripped up, or a great amount of gravity suddenly pulled on you.

Or as if one of your boyfriends had used their famed blue attack.

“O-oh my god! Are you o-ok?” Alphys stammered.

“Y-yeah, I'm good,” you responded, pushing yourself back up. “It's not like they haven't used that on me before.”

You looked over at Sans, sitting slightly off to the side, holding a plush animal about the same size as him – or some mix of animals; it was one of the little furry sidekicks from an anime Alphys had recently gotten into – now soaked in blue spittle from where he'd chewed on it. You decided he wasn't the culprit, judging from his focus on said plushie.

Looking over at Papyrus again, however, you could see all the signs of him having used his magic, including the slight extra glow of his soul through his bone-patterned jammies and and the glow in his right eye, both of which were dying out.

The case was solved.

“Papyrus, that hurt! Don't do that!” you lightly scolded.

Despite it not being a harsh reprimanding, he reared at your words all the same, his eyes widening and his giggling mouth giving way to a worried frown.

The tears forming at the edges of his eyes gave you the impression that your ears were in for a bad time, but fortunately, Papy decided not to wail his head off. At least, not completely.

“Oh, no.”

You hurried to cover Sans’ ears, lest he be set off crying too, motioning for Alphys to take over when you realised it would have to be you to calm Papyrus.

When she took over, you rushed to kneel at his side, doing your best to comfort the infant. “Shhh, shhh, Papy, it's ok!”

Before you could place a hand on him, he crawled over the short distance between the two of you, crying into your knees and then tapping his teeth on them in what looked like an adult Papyrus’ kisses.

You hadn't expected him to actually understand your words, just the tone behind them, with him being a baby and all, but it seemed like he knew what you were saying – and knew the idea that kisses make everything better too.

“Aww, Papy, shhh... It's ok, just don't do it again, okay, honey?”

His crying died down and he leaned in further to nuzzle into you.

You couldn’t help but giggle. God, what a sweetheart.

Before long, he'd fallen asleep.

You moved him over to the side of the rug, placing his head down gently on a little cushion.

"Welp, I guess this is my life for... possibly the next two months, huh?" you finally said after watching Papyrus snooze for a while.

"Y-yeah, haha, I guess so..." Alphys chuckled nervously. "But, uh, I'll... try and make it less than that. I'll do my best, I-I Promise!"

* * *

A little while later, after a couple more tests, you were free to go. You said goodbye to Alphys and headed home with the boys in your arms.

When you got back, you set out a little play area in the middle of the living room - a blanket on the floor, with toys and pillows scattered around it for the two to have fun with. You put some cartoons on for them to watch, too.

Then it was time to make some lunch for you and the babies.

Sandwiches for you, and... Hmm... what for the babybones? What would even be okay to feed them?

Eventually, you decided on giving them some banana slices. That'd be fine, right?

* * *

 

Soon enough, you'd all eaten your lunch. Well, in Sans and Papyrus' case, it was more like "eat most of the lunch, mash some portion of it around everywhere".

You grabbed some wet wipes and did your best to clean the banana off pretty much everything the boys had touched.

The moment you finished, there was a knock at the door.

"Okay you two, play nice, I'll be back in a second." you said, not expecting - or getting - any real response. The boys just babbled to each other and patted each other while you went to answer the door.

When you opened it, Toriel was there, with Frisk standing next to her, holding her hand. Paw. Whatever.

"Oh, hi, Tori! And hey, Frisk!"

Frisk waved up at you with a smile.

"Hello!" greeted Toriel. "Is Papyrus in? He and Frisk planned a playdate - they've been looking forward to it for days!"

"Um..." You paused and looked back at the tiny skeletons. "He's not quite here... uh..."

"Hm? How so? Did something come up? Is he busy?" Toriel asked, concerned.

"Well... not exactly... I think you should come have a look."

You made your way back to the living room, motioning for Frisk and Toriel to follow, which they did.

They stopped in their tracks upon seeing the skeletons.

"O-oh my goodness..." was Toriel's only reaction.

Frisk tugged on your sleeve to get your attention, then signed to you. "Are you a mom now?"

"Ah, n-no, Frisk!" you responded, blushing at the implications. "Those babybones... they're Sans and Papyrus."

"...Really?" asked Toriel.

"Really. And they're gonna be like that for two months, maybe."

"What on earth happened?"

"Heck if I know. I woke up this morning and these two were just... like this!"

"Well then." She paused, thinking for a second. "Say, Y/N, do you know how to take care of them?"

"Um, yeah? I guess? I mean, it's gotta be easier than human babies, right? They've kind of got teeth, and they're not gonna need diapers, I can sure as hell give them all the attention they need... Yeah, I think I know what I'm doing."

"You're sure you can handle them?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. They can't be too much of a hassle."

"Well, if they do become too troublesome, you can always come to me for help! I do have experience with babies, you know."

"Thanks, Tori - I'll keep that in mind."

Frisk motioned for your attention again before signing.

"Can I still play with Papyrus?"

"Oh, right! That's why you came round in the first place! Uh, yeah! Just be careful with the boys, ok?"

Frisk gave a thumbs up before running over to the pair of babybones to play.

"Well then." began Toriel once more. "I suppose Frisk doesn't mind having to play with a smaller Papyrus than usual!"

"They sure don't, huh? Oh, hey, do you want a drink or anything?"

"Why, that sounds lovely - yes please."

"Alright, I'll go see what we have."

* * *

You and Toriel ended up talking for a while over coffee, while Frisk had their playdate with the boys. Soon, though, the babies grew visibly tired, and it was time for Toriel to take Frisk home. You bid them goodbye, and watched Sans and Papyrus from the corner of your eye as you waved off Frisk and Toriel.

Turning back around, you found the two skeletons yawning and swaying slightly in their sitting position on the carpet.

"Aww, you guys need some sleep, huh?"

The boys babbled drowsily in response.

"Time for a nap, I think." you said, picking the boys up and carrying them back to the bedroom. You gently placed them down on your bed, lying down with the two and pulling out your phone to find something to pass the time.

You ended up watching as Sans and Papyrus drifted off to sleep, curled up in the comparatively wide expanse of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls back out for a moment to talk again*  
> and that's me with like. 0 ideas for this fic for now. I made a horrible mistake in starting to write this. What have I done.  
> (and that's my way of subtly suggesting that you guys suggest ideas wink wonk)  
> so yeah expect this to update in like. just over 10 years probably. In the meantime I'll be working on other fics hopefully.  
> come say hi at lollyholly99.tumblr.com if you want  
> later <3  
> *crawls back into hidey hole in bed*


End file.
